


Compromised by Proxy

by MightierThanTheToothbrush



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Compromise, F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightierThanTheToothbrush/pseuds/MightierThanTheToothbrush
Summary: The best way to get beyond your own pride and prejudice, and find your happy ever after, is to get Mrs Bennet involved. Everything is better when we compromise.Fun little story, written as a Covid cheer up.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Mary Bennet/Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Bennet/Mrs. Bennet (Pride and Prejudice)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

On the morning after the Netherfield Ball Fitzwilliam Darcy gave himself over to sentiment, and walked toward Longbourn, but without any intention of visiting.

Walking on foot into the grounds of Longbourn (despite his earlier intent not to do so), was a strange experience for Darcy. Doing so with an injured lady in his arms, was quite unheard of. Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia Bennet, chaperoned by Miss Jane Bennet, were walking the grounds with several militia officers. All of the young ladies looked aghast as he approached, and then quickly amused.

"Ah Darcy, learned to pick up women at last?!" A joyful Wickham, laughed heartily at his own jest, encouraging his fellow officers to do the same with a look.

Before Mr Darcy, or his passenger could respond a voice rejoined. "For shame Mr Wickham, you leave so few women for the rest of us, a fellow must do what he can!" Mr Wickham glared at Mr Denny, the man was meant to be a friend!

"Yes, we cannot all have so many women as you, Wickham!" Announced Captain Carter loudly, causing Lieutenant Wickham to frown at the backfiring jest. Indeed, the present Bennet sisters seemed very put out at the responses he had received.

Mrs Bennet had heard enough. Looking at Mr Wickham's slim figure, she could not resist her own small revenge. "Come Mr Wickham, do not be jealous that I needed a big, strong, man to rescue me. Many young girls like you very well."

Mr Wickham paled at this statement, but by now, Jane Bennet had heard enough nonsense, and she hurried toward her injured mother.

"Oh, Mama, what happened to you?" Jane's eyes were wide and concerned.

"There, there, Jane. I am well thanks to Mr Darcy. I was trying to catch your sister, but stumbled. Luckily Mr Darcy was there to rescue me; I have turned my ankle quite badly."

"Thank you Mr Darcy, allow me to lead you into the house."

Darcy nodded, "Thank you Miss Bennet."

He ignored the annoyed Wickham, and the amused younger Bennet's, as he carried Mrs Bennet into her home.

* * *

Once Mrs Bennet was settled into her private sitting room, Darcy was planning to leave immediately, as he was to go to London to see his sister. However that changed as soon as Jane was sent to find Mr Bennet.

"Mr Darcy, I thank you for your kindness, sir. I must confess to less than cordial feelings for you, after your tolerable comment, but that is all quite forgotten now."

Darcy's face had not gone so red, since he was a child! Blast his stupid mouth.

"Mrs Bennet, I am so sorry that the comment was heard. I was trying to chase Mr Bingley away, since I hate to be the centre of attention. It has been thus since my father passed away. It was ungentlemanly, and I have since learned the error of my first impression. All of your daughters are handsome, and I had no grounds to be judgemental."

"We have some time to speak now sir. My husband will not hurry to check on me. You may or may not be aware, but this estate is entailed away to Mr Collins. It scares me every day, how unprotected my girls are, and now my daughter has rejected the heir to… well no matter."

A riot of emotions stampeded through Darcy, Miss Elizabeth must have fled from her mother, and the proposal of Mr Collins! He was disgusted at the idea, that he could have seen her at Rosings, married to that stupid man. Mrs Bennet watched him closely; most people were aware of her obsession with getting her daughters well settled, but they were unaware that she was no fool. Mrs Bennet was fixated and anxious, not stupid.

"Mr Darcy, I will deny all knowledge later, and will say this is due to my injury leaving me addled, but I must say something. You love my Elizabeth."

Oh well, the red face was now surpassed by almost purple cheeks (a feat unmatched). Darcy's mask failed totally as he choked out, "Yes."

Mrs Bennet merely nodded and waited.

"I have battled with it Ma'am. I have had years of my family setting expectations. This is the first time that my inclinations are quite the opposite to my upbringing."

"Yes I can understand that Mr Darcy. My own parents told me not to reach so high. My family are from trade, and they worried I would be slighted. Sadly they were correct, but my daughters, ah, they are the daughters of a Gentleman. What parent does not want better for their children, than they themselves had growing up?"

Darcy was amazed, he was quickly warming to this Mrs Bennet. He very much wished he had met this version of her from the start. Then again, with her reference to the Assembly, might she not say the same about him?

"Miss Elizabeth heard me, did she not?"

"Yes Mr Darcy, she has also been told tales by Mr Wickham, and I understand from gossip you did not correct her last night? My children seem to think I do not pay attention, but that is incorrect."

Darcy groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I should have known. Miss Elizabeth was not explicit, but I know that lying scoundrel well enough."

"Then fix it Mr Darcy! You were decisive and rather heroic for me today. In fact, were I Jane's age still, you may have had to marry me. Not that many ladies would object to a handsome husband. Now is the time sir, while I have the leverage I intend to wield."

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. When called into the room, Elizabeth Bennet rushed to her mother's side, and began to apologise for running off. Suddenly, as an afterthought, she looked at Mr Darcy.

"Mr Darcy, I'm sorry sir, I did not expect you to remain."

"Hush Lizzy, Mr Darcy was about to tell me as much of the truth as he can about Mr Wickham. I have to say Mr Darcy has been quite the hero, and Mr Wickham has been entirely disrespectful."

Darcy was torn for a moment, but the image of Miss Elizabeth being drawn in by the corrupt Wickham, was as disturbing (if not more so), than her being married to Mr Collins.

So, avoiding names as much as possible, Darcy spoke of church livings, inheritance, gambling, seductions and debts. By the time he had concluded, Mrs Bennet looked triumphant, and Miss Elizabeth distraught.

"Thank you for trusting us Mr Darcy." Mrs Bennet said. "I will make sure my daughters are protected. Now, our other order of business. Elizabeth, Mr Darcy has apologised, in the most heartfelt manner, for all misunderstanding and unknowing insults. He now acknowledges, what I knew so well, that all of my daughters are handsome young ladies. I have forgiven him, will you?"

Darcy decided to go for broke. He had already been more embarrassed this morning, than any other time in his whole life.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am sorry for offending you. It has been many weeks since I have known how stupid, and blind, I was that evening. You are the most attractive lady I know. It is not your looks alone, it is your integrity, your intelligence, your joy in life and your wit. They all come together to be something extraordinary."

Mrs Bennet observed Elizabeth closely, and could see that she was affected. She decided to twist the knife.

"Lizzy, I cannot respond to Mr Darcy compromising me this morning, therefore I can only delegate to the daughter who contributed to my fall. In order to calm any gossip, it would be best if I was rescued by the man courting my daughter. You will avoid Mr Collins attentions, and court Mr Darcy until twelfth night. Then it will be for you both to decide."

Elizabeth's first reaction was anger, but on this occasion she did not give it voice, and it faded quickly. Her mother was being unusually reasonable, she had offered an escape, both from Mr Collins, and any accepted courtship. But could Elizabeth court the proud Mr Darcy, in order to guarantee a Mr Collins free life?

But then was he the proud Mr Darcy? He had apologised, carried her mother a half mile, when she had hurt herself, and was now sitting chatting happily with Mama in her private sitting room. He had also paid Elizabeth a lovely compliment, and explained dealings that had brought him pain, for the sake of her and her sisters. Pride he still had, but was it as great an issue as she had built it up to be?

Several minutes elapsed as she mulled over her decision, watched by the surprisingly patient duo.

"Very well Mama. If Mr Darcy agrees I am willing. I make no promises on how we will progress, but I am willing to try."

Darcy immediately said that he was keen to enter a courtship, and the couple were sharing a tentative smile, as Mr Bennet and Jane finally entered the room.

Mrs Bennet looked at her smirking husband.

"Good news Mr Bennet, Lizzy has agreed to a courtship with Mr Darcy, and will not need to endure Mr Collins any longer."

"Ah, very good Mrs Bennet. Perhaps Lizzy and Mr Darcy should join me in my library?"

"Yes indeed husband, but you must allow them to go ahead, first you are required to eject some officers from our estate. Sit I will tell you all.

Mrs Bennet sent Jane, Elizabeth and Mr Darcy to the library, with instructions to order tea, and got back to work, protecting her girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the library, awaiting her father with Mr Darcy and Jane, Elizabeth gathered her courage.

"Mr Darcy, I would like to apologise for believing Mr Wickham so readily. It was poorly done."

Mr Darcy looked at Elizabeth for a long moment.

"That is true Miss Elizabeth, it was poorly done to believe such a disclosure. You could, perhaps, have asked me directly for the facts, since I was the subject of the slander. You could also have questioned the inconsistency of Wickham's story, and his keenness to disclose it and garner your sympathy."

Elizabeth, rather than flaring up in a temper, looked downcast at the truth of this. Darcy was not done however.

"I, Miss Elizabeth, could have been more friendly and open. I could have refrained from personal insult, which as I said to your mother is a real regret. I have proven myself thoroughly incorrect. You tempt me a great deal, with everything you are, and you are so far above tolerable, that I am reduced to a fool."

Elizabeth's head shot up at this statement, and she could not prevent herself from blushing.

"I make no excuses, I was wrong, I regret it. I apologise and beg your pardon."

Jane, sitting quietly in the corner, was moved by this speech. The sense of rightness and lack of excuses was admirable. As much as she tried to remain unobtrusive, she was fascinated to hear Elizabeth's response.

"You have it sir. And in return I beg for yours. In line with you Mr Darcy, I add no excuse."

Mr Darcy smiled, a warm, open, dimpled smile, never seen outside of Derbyshire or Darcy House. Even Jane, who far preferred Mr Bingley to any other man, had to refrain from gasping. To Jane's vast amusement, Elizabeth blushed more deeply than before.

Mr Darcy responded. "You have my pardon, my attention and my gratitude for making peace with me, and accepting this courtship Miss Elizabeth. I have been so often pursued by ladies, that I had begun to believe I need make no effort to capture a lady. I find once again I am incorrect, but knowing the prize I cannot regret it." 

This time Mr Darcy looked so expressively at Elizabeth that Jane did gasp, and both Darcy and Elizabeth blushed a little at the reminder that they were not alone. 

Soon after tea was served, Mr Bennet arrived.

"So, Lizzy. What say you to courting Mr Darcy here? Have you had enough time to speak together?" Mr Bennet raised an eyebrow, in much the same way as Elizabeth herself was prone to do.

"Papa, should you not be asking Mr Darcy questions?" Elizabeth replied.

"No Indeed Lizzy. Your mother has vouched for Mr Darcy's feelings on the matter, and we all know he can afford a wife and family. No my child, you must answer for yourself."

Jane, who remained sitting in the corner of the library, was delighted. Elizabeth could not shift the blame, and must make her own decision. Charlotte had confided in her that Mr Darcy seemed to favour Elizabeth, but Elizabeth had always tried to convince Jane of her hostility to the man. Elizabeth's smile at Mr Darcy before she responded told a rather different tale though. 

"I want to court Mr Darcy, Papa. It seems I was mislead by Mr Wickham, but more than that I mislead myself. There is a better man than I believed sitting here, and more fool him, he seems to like me very well. I will not say no to knowing him better, and we have agreed to a courtship period lasting until twelfth night. Who knows where we may be by then?"

"Very well, should you, either of you, need to update me beyond this before twelfth night, my door is open to you. Mr Darcy, I thank you for rescuing my wife, and being so open with her. You have saved us all much pain I am sure."

Mr Darcy and Mr Bennet shared a smile and a handshake. After arranging to visit Elizabeth in the morning, Mr Darcy then excused himself, as he wished to update Mr Bingley on his delayed departure, organise himself to stay longer and charge Bingley with delivering a letter to his sister Georgiana.

* * *

Sitting in Mrs Bennet's private sitting room once more, Elizabeth knew she must speak of the day's events.

"Mama, thank you for today. I cannot recall a time that I have sat with you in here as we are now, but I am very glad you invited me."

"Yes, you seemed to prefer your father's library my dear."

Elizabeth cocked her head at her mother. Why was she so altered? Could it have been her fall?

"Do not stare at me so Lizzy! The answer to your unspoken question, is that I am no different. One anxiety can build itself up into something impossible to defeat. Losing our home, our security and our ability to live is a large enough anxiety to do this.

"Let me ask you, my clever daughter. What did Mr Darcy's insult become in your mind? You did not let it go."

Elizabeth took some time to reflect on this. It was true, being spoken of as only tolerable made her seek the worst in Mr Darcy, and use it to justify her growing dislike. How quickly that dislike had begun to collapse, once the cause of the anxiety was removed.

"I am like you Mama." Replied Elizabeth. It was not a question.

"As are many people my love. Most worry, for themselves, their loved ones, their dependents. There is no evil in it, until it becomes out of control, as mine sometimes does. If only your father would do a little more for our security, but then the entail is not his doing, and no amount of railing against it has turned up a way around it. One good marriage would protect all five of you though, why else would it be my obsession?"

Again Elizabeth was struck. Her mother was not so foolish, her father not so clever and laudable, and she was not so insightful as she had been used to believe. This was a day of revelations. If after the ball last night, she had been told how the day would end, she would have laughed the person informing her out of the room. Clever Elizabeth Bennet indeed.

And what did her mother say that was not true? Her daughters were exposed to real danger, as soon as their father was lost. 

Without thinking too deeply, Elizabeth blurted out. "I would much rather marry Mr Darcy than Mr Collins!"

Mrs Bennet laughed, a heartfelt and wonderful laugh, that Elizabeth had heard far too rarely.

"So would I Lizzy! That man is strong and handsome and carried me as if I were a seventeen year old girl! Oh and his arms…" Mrs Bennet's brain caught up with her mouth, and she blushed like a seventeen year old girl too.

Eyes meeting, Elizabeth and her mother shared a good humoured laugh, which soon set Elizabeth to crying.

Approaching her quickly, Mrs Bennet knelt in front of her seat, and wrapped her arms around her daughter. 

"Come Lizzy, this is a happy time. No more Mr Collins, and I feel you and I have finally made a breakthrough."

Elizabeth spent a long moment in her mother's embrace before she could reply. 

"I have so misjudged you Mama. I was so embarrassed by you last night! I am an awful daughter."

"You did not misjudge me so much Lizzy, I was elated, and my spirits outran my sense at the idea that Jane may save us all. Or that you may have by marrying Mr Collins. In this room and on our own, I am calm enough to say I did us no favours, but in the heat of the moment, when I have been so scared, for so long…"

Elizabeth shot forward, cutting off her mother's speech with a strong embrace. She tried to pour all of her love into holding her mother, to make up for the times she had derided that lady.

"I have exchanged apologies with Mr Darcy, Mama. I now offer mine to you. I am very sorry for not valuing you as I ought. Your nerves cannot undo who you are. If only I had not been so blind, we could have been so close and fighting on each other's side."

"I accept your apology Lizzy, but let me be clear. I have always and will always be on your side. The fact that you have disagreed with how I sought to protect you, does not undo the need within me to fight for your welfare love.

"But now you have a man like Mr Darcy, who is in love with you! My dear girl, if he can grow a little more lively, and you can grown a little more worldly, you could have a marriage for the ages!" 

Elizabeth looked askance at her mother. Mr Darcy had not mentioned love to her, as kind as he had been.

"He is hardly going to confess his feelings to you, on day one of your courtship Lizzy! Be assured, he was open enough with me that I could not be more confident in what I say."

Elizabeth was elated, and nervous at such an idea. Mr Darcy was an attractive and intelligent man and something had shifted in their relationship today. Time would tell, but she was much more at peace with this shocking courtship. She could hardly wait to see what would happen tomorrow, and so she said so, as she stood to embrace her mother properly.

"Well Mama, this should be a story to tell in the future."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

With the absence of Mr Bingley, and furthermore the absence of Mr Collins, who Mrs Bennet had hoped to turn toward Mary, Mrs Bennet was growing unsettled.

She had to know that she had not taken the wrong gamble with her actions yesterday. Truly it was vastly unfair that she could not chaperone Mr Darcy and Elizabeth. She would have liked to encourage her daughter toward the man that she had come to rather like. This was a turnaround indeed, from the early days of the acquaintance, and nobody could be more surprised than herself.

Deep down Mrs Bennet knew that her nerves were driving her, but she was powerless to intervene. Lizzy and Mr Darcy were within sight of the house, safely in the garden nearest the building, but still...

Her ankle being quite a lot better, she took herself outside for a stroll. She had no set destination naturally, certainly not the same part of the garden where Elizabeth was. There was no possible way she was out there to interfere, just to observe. Just as she passed the box hedges and drew into the shade of a tree, Mrs Bennet heard the steady crunch of boots on gravel. Not wanting to be heard on the gravel herself, she could not run off, not wanting to be accused of interfering, or to give Mr Darcy cause for alarm, she unwisely chose to hide.

* * *

Mr Darcy and Elizabeth were walking quite happily in Longbourn's gardens. Their conversation, stilted at first, had become more animated and perhaps even joyous. The barriers broken down by Mrs Bennet continued to crumble against the force of Elizabeth's good humour, and Darcy's growing love for her was bolstered by her wit and intelligence. Even on this November day, it was like someone had brightened the sun just for him.

They stood beneath a tree for a moment, one which showed the milder climate in the south of England quite well, as it may have been bare in Derbyshire, but here it provided some shade from the cool, bright, sun. 

"I find Miss Elizabeth, that I am so glad that everything that happened yesterday did so. For your family to be protected from Mr Collins, and Mr Wickham, would be a wonderful thing."

Too late, Mr Darcy realised this sounded presumptuous and he cringed a little at his forwardness.

"And how may such a miracle come about Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth's raised brow gave him hope that she was not truly offended.

"We shall know by twelfth night, surely Miss Elizabeth? After all the Christmas holiday is a time for miracles, is it not?"

"True." Stepping slightly closer to him than propriety would normally allow, Elizabeth added. "Perhaps you should pray, sir?"

Darcy could feel her closeness, as the force of her being seemed to radiate beyond normal physical bounds. His heart beat rapidly at the change in her manner towards him. Could he win her in a month? Make up for his mistakes in the past, and build something lasting in place of them? He certainly hoped so.

Darcy shared a smile and a nod with Elizabeth, to acknowledge a fine hit on her part.

"Do you know when Mr Bingley will return, sir?"

"I believe it will be soon, but I cannot say. The rest of our party travelled into London today, to attend some social engagements. I believe they had organised their attendance quickly, and quite recently, believing that I would be there from yesterday. You know, however, that I will remain here for now, and I have updated my sister with my change of plans too."

Little did Darcy know, but this conversation was one that Mrs Bennet would be elated by. In fact, it could be said that she couldn't keep her feet on the ground at the idea. That remained true until she fell on top of Mr Darcy's head.

* * *

Sitting up in the tree above Mr Darcy and Elizabeth was humiliating, but interesting all the same. Nobody could deny that Mrs Bennet loved sharing gossip and news, and had an endless fascination with people and "goings on". She also, despite her age and having had five children, made a rather pretty picture, sitting on a stout branch.

To see Elizabeth almost flirting with Mr Darcy was a relief, and brought Mrs Bennet a feeling of joy. As Mr Darcy spoke of Mr Bingley, a topic of no less importance to Mrs Bennet, than it was to Elizabeth, she could not resist leaning forward a little to hear all. 

Her perch quickly revealed itself to be less secure than she thought, and she waved her arms to try and right herself. Her world quickly spun away from her after that, as she knocked the wind out of herself on the branch she had rested her feet on. Her body then met Mr Darcy, on their way to the ground, where they lay in a tangled, groaning, heap for a few moments.

Mrs Bennet looked up at a red-faced Elizabeth, who stood with her hand over her open mouth, shoulders shaking.

"Oops!" She said in a grand understatement. 

Trying to struggle to her feet, Mrs Bennet felt rather winded, but more than that, she felt concerned for the welfare of the gentleman she had fallen on top of.

Elizabeth first grabbed her hand, and then drew her to her feet. Then she approached Mr Darcy. Kneeling by him, and stroking his hair out of his face in rather a tender fashion, if Mrs Bennet was any judge. Elizabeth continued this action for a time, while looking into his eyes.

"Mr Darcy, please say that you are well?" 

Cheeks ablaze from the embarrassing situation, Mrs Bennet was almost sure that Elizabeth wanted to kiss the handsome man. Here was the proof that her approach yesterday was the correct one. Oh what joy it would bring if the family could be secured by a happy marriage! She hoped her nerves would allow her to be patient, although this situation did not add to said hope. 

Mr Darcy did not speak, he simply reached up a hand and swept a loose curl away from Elizabeth's eyes. Using his thumb to gently caress her cheek, as he gazed at her. 

Snapping out of the long, lovely, moment, Elizabeth smiled at him, and with a nod at her mother they grabbed one hand each and helped him to his feet. Each of them could feel the strength in his hands as he rose.

All three people, dusty and dirty as they were, looked at each other for almost twenty seconds. Just as Mrs Bennet began to fear an outburst from him, Mr Darcy began to laugh. It was as pleasant a laugh as she'd ever heard, so relieved was she by this reaction to her folly. Mr Darcy's laugh was soon joined by Elizabeth's and then Mrs Bennet's own.

As the laughter died down, Elizabeth asked. "Mama, why were you in the tree? We both know I cannot have anything to say about tree climbing, but is not your ankle injured?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lizzy, and especially to you Mr Darcy. I came out for a stroll, but when I heard your approach I did not want you to feel I did not trust you, so I hid.

"I was curious about how you were both getting on, but did not want to interfere. Oh, I'm sorry I have made a muddle of this."

Mrs Bennet tried to walk away from this embarrassing situation, but worse was to come, as she had seemingly reinjured her ankle, and cried out with the flexing movement of walking.

Shaking off any aches and pains he carried himself, Mr Darcy once more found himself carrying Mrs Bennet toward the front door of Longbourn.

This time it was Miss Elizabeth Bennet who assisted him with the door, all the while looking at him like he was an honest to goodness hero!

* * *

Mr Darcy had been all kindness once more, and Elizabeth had quickly summoned assistance to get Mrs Bennet settled comfortably in her sitting room, with her foot up.

Now from inside of her sitting room, Mrs Bennet listened to Mr Darcy and Elizabeth whispering happily to each other, just outside of the door. She felt like a fool, but a lucky fool. They seemed to have drawn closer together, rather than further apart, and Mr Darcy's kindness to her seemed to be a major part of that. Counting her blessings as her face grew warm and red once more, during the embarrassment of reflection, Mrs Bennet smiled. Soon Mr Darcy and Lizzy took themselves off to resume their walk and she heard their voices fade.

This smile faded quite quickly, as she heard Lydia and Kitty passing the room, unaware that she was in there at the moment. 

"Come Kitty, we will go to Meryton and see handsome Wickham. Mama may want to capture that mean Mr Darcy for Lizzy, and really who can blame her for not wanting Mr Collins. But I will only be happy if I marry a handsome officer!" 

Mrs Bennet now cursed her foolishness, as her ankle would not allow her to pursue her youngest daughters downstairs, before they could leave. She would have to wait for Mrs Hill's return and then send for assistance. 

She was determined however, to make this right. Lydia had clearly taken her panic to secure her family, and twisted it to serve her own purposes. Mrs Bennet did not want them to have a poor husband, a cruel husband or a husband likely to die before his time and leave them widowed. Knowing that her own obsession with settling her girls (and to be perfectly honest, her own eye for a handsome man in uniform), had caused this danger to her youngest daughters was not to be borne.


	4. Chapter 4

With Mrs Hill's help Mrs Bennet, joined by Darcy, Elizabeth and Jane, was soon enough in her carriage and on the way to Meryton. That there was no way to instantly take her daughters in hand was frustrating, and made her very anxious, but the staff managed well in light of the urgency.

"Mama, we know that Mr Wickham will not be happy, having had his true nature exposed. Surely he will know this has happened, when he was ejected from Longbourn. Lydia is thoughtless and will tell him of my courtship, putting herself in danger!"

Mrs Bennet and Jane gasped at this, as Mr Darcy nodded in support of Elizabeth, earning him a grateful look from her, as a shaking Mrs Bennet watched them.

"Sadly, this is true. My father's favourite was raised to be a gentleman, but rejected the clergy in favour of immediate money, to gamble and live a frivolous life with. He is not a moral man, and can be very vengeful, when someone rightly stands up to him. He has proven this with his lies against me, when the injury was to my family, not him.

"I now wish, I had taken action against him earlier, but he was so much loved by my father, and was my friend for many years. I felt I owed him a chance at redemption."

Mrs Bennet noticed that even gentle Jane could not refute this logic, and did not attempt her normal approach of finding the best in all people. Mrs Bennet was unaware however, that Elizabeth had caught the reference to Mr Darcy's family, and had realised that he must refer to his sister being an injured party too. 

Soon after this they pulled up at the Phillips residence, where Mrs Bennet would be sitting ready to deal with Lydia. Her ankle would not allow her to go out and search with the others, but knowing how headstrong Lydia was, she insisted on being close. Once again, Mr Darcy supported her to her destination.

* * *

Mrs Phillips upstairs sitting room was smaller than that of Longbourn, and had been invaded with more ornaments and lace covers than was elegant. Unable to risk taking a seat in one of her sister's low-set chairs, Mrs Bennet asked to be led to the window seat, which was higher, and would allow her ankle to be protected more.

While explaining just enough of Mr Wickham's habits, and Lydia's poor behaviour, Mrs Bennet was a little frustrated that her sister was failing to grasp the urgency of the situation. She felt her nerves rise in her chest, with a tremendous fluttering. 

Flapping her arms to emphasise her point, that Lydia could be ruined, and her family along with her; Mrs Bennet accidentally knocked the heavy stoneware jug from the windowsill and out of the open window. 

The Phillips' residence was right in the centre of town, but luckily this sitting room backed on to an alley and had less passing traffic. Mrs Bennet's first terrified thought, was that hopefully nobody would be hurt by her clumsiness. 

This hope was quickly checked as a man's voice cried out, followed quickly by the sound of the jug shattering.

Mr Darcy, Elizabeth and Jane were out of the door in a moment, but all Mrs Bennet could do was swivel in her seat, and pray for the poor man affected.

* * *

When they emerged Mr Darcy quickly found the red coated man, who still lay in the alley between buildings. As people began to surround him and check his condition the man made no sound.

He was found to be breathing, but quite unconscious. There was thankfully no blood, and the jug seemed to have shattered on the pavement, rather than on the man. Turning him over, Mr Darcy was surprised to find that it was Mr Wickham. 

"Wickham, wake up!" He said loudly to the man. As much as he hated the sight of his old friend, he did not wish him dead.

"Oh, Mr Wickham, my darling Mr Wickham!" A young girl of around six and ten, dressed like a shop girl, had run out to see what the noise was. She appeared distraught at the sight of the unconscious man. 

She was quickly followed by a mountain of a man, who approached the group from the shop front, rather than the side door the young lady must have used. Judging from his attire, this must be the butcher. Darcy wondered how much meat the man must eat, to be built so powerfully.

"Sir, I beg your assistance to get this man inside of the Phillips residence. He has been knocked out, and it seems that he is well known to this young lady."

Darcy nodded toward the shop girl, who acknowledged that she was the butcher's daughter. 

The butcher did not look pleased with this information, but picked Wickham up as requested. 

He was followed into the house by Lydia and Kitty, who had been drawn into the original group, by their curiousity about why there was a crowd in the alley.

* * *

Glowering at his daughter, the butcher, a Mr Jenkins, stood watch over Mr Wickham. He had just begun to stir, and had been given some small sips of water by Mrs Phillips.

Trying to calm her father the young girl spoke up.

"Papa, Mr Wickham and me, we are to marry. Even if there's a baby, we will be wed."

The whole room flinched at this statement, and Mrs Bennet was very glad they had taken the poor, silly girl into the Phillips' house, to hold this conversation.

Mr Jenkins face did not soften at all.

Lydia, seemingly intent on destroying her mother's esteem interjected.

"But how can this be?! Mr Wickham prefers me, for I am ten times as pretty as the butcher's girl!"

Despite being overtaken by relief that Lydia did not have a similar claim to make, Mrs Bennet was still very angry at her.

"Quiet your tongue girl! We do not need to hear stupidity over a simple rake. He must marry Mr Jenkins' daughter!"

"Aye that's right." Rumbled the giant butcher, staring down at a now scared looking Wickham. "If there be a chance my girl is with child, you will marry. If you be a rake, I know what to do with you! 

"Anna, you and Mr Wickham will marry in Scotland, and live with your uncle Hamish outside of Arbroath. Wickham, you will sell your commission, and work at Hamish's smokehouse. Tis' honest work and you will grow used to the smell of fish."

The look the strong butcher gave Wickham, made it clear that there was no escape from this. Darcy was guarding the door and wore a face like thunder, but Mrs Bennet felt that Mr Wickham seemed in no condition to flee.

"Mr Jenkins, Mr Wickham has run out on his commitments before. If you know some strong men, who do not mind keeping him in line, I will pay their wages, sir. For your daughter's sake, I will cover his debts, and their travel to Scotland too."

Unknown to those watching, Mr Wickham looked at Darcy, considering whether he should speak of Georgiana, in some small spiteful revenge. This thought was quickly quashed, by the thought of all the 'accidents' that could befall him, once he was married in Scotland, or even before, should Darcy provide an alternative groom.

Mrs Bennet could almost see him gather his charm. "Very well, I was always to marry my darling Miss Jenkins. Indeed, I could never have eyes for another lady!" 

Lydia made a petulant, rude, noise and was hushed by Jane. In a very rare event, Mrs Bennet pinched her arm gently, to remind her to behave. Due to this unexpected intervention, Lydia fell quiet immediately.

Mr Darcy offered his support to Mr Jenkins, and after a short time both men left to escort Mr Wickham to his colonel, and to share the 'happy' betrothal and career change.

On his way out of the room, Mrs Bennet watched Elizabeth as she smiled at Mr Darcy. She was surprised and delighted to see her gently squeeze his arm in support, as he passed. He truly was a much better man than any of them had guessed at.

* * *

The decision was taken to accept Mrs Phillips lunch invitation, while Mr Darcy was busy in the local area. 

During lunch Mrs Bennet took the time to explain what poor Miss Jenkins had risked, and all for a penniless Lieutenant. 

It is a sad indication of Lydia's thought processes, that the thought of doing the work of a servant was the deciding factor in her final agreement. Mrs Bennet could only be relieved, that her youngest girls had agreed to behave better with the officers.

She would consult with Mr Bennet once home, to see if this anxiety could be more fully resolved.

For the benefit of everyone in the room Mrs Bennet announced. "Lizzy, can I say that I very much like Mr Darcy? He has come to my rescue, twice, supported our family and now come to the rescue of the tradesmen in Meryton. I was wrong about him and like him prodigiously."

She smiled, as she saw the open mouths of her sister and youngest daughters, and knew that this proclamation would be spread throughout the community quickly. Smiling at Elizabeth, she gave her a cheeky wink, to show that she was aware of what she had done.

"Thank you Mama, I find that I like him very well too. I am happy to be courting him."

Mrs Phillips positively swayed at this information, and Elizabeth returned the favour, by winking at her mother, who was now smirking at her sister, Mrs Phillips. 

Mrs Bennet felt she had managed a very fine days work, despite her bouts of clumsiness. Yes, she reflected, she had progressed her daughters chances of happiness, and hopefully, very soon, Mr Bingley would return for Jane.

Sitting back on the window seat (carefully this time), she sighed happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days after Mrs Bennet's trip to her sister's home, Miss Bingley was in a muddle. She wanted to keep Charles away from Miss Jane Bennet, but she also needed to keep Mr Darcy away from Eliza too. She really disliked that shrewish young lady.

The only issue was, she could only be in one place, and her brother seemed determined to separate Jane Bennet from her mother and sisters. 

Being honest with herself, as vexed as she was, the biggest insult at the moment was something else entirely. What on earth was Mrs Bennet doing at Netherfield? She was currently talking happily with the housekeeper, as if she was the mistress of the house, and not Caroline! 

Worse again, was the fact that they were laughing happily together, when the housekeeper was only coldly polite to her. It seemed to stem from the fact that some tradesman, named Mr Jenkins, had a bigger, and more fierce brother-in-law, and he would have the care of Mr Wickham (who while handsome, was a nobody).

Well Caroline would put a stop to all of this, she would enlist Mr and Mrs Hurst to help. Looking across the room, Mr Darcy and Eliza looked far too at ease together as they spoke.

Dismissing the housekeeper, she decided to take action. Yes, Caroline would put an end to it all.

* * *

Lydia Bennet, being young, selfish and (unlike Mrs Bennet) genuinely rather stupid, had made a decision. She would not throw herself away on a poor officer. She would find herself a rich husband, before any of her sisters. Mr Darcy scared Lydia a little, so it would need to be Mr Bingley. Jane did not seem to encourage him, so it would be the work of a moment to steal him away, surely? Her mother must have thought the same, as she had brought her to Netherfield, using the excuse that she could not trust Lydia to be on her own. Well she would not be alone for long, once Mr Bingley was in her power.

* * *

Mrs Bennet did not trust Miss Bingley. Her sly look towards Mr Darcy and Lizzy, who both seemed to be building up a marvelous rapport, was enough to set her on edge. Even Mr Collins becoming betrothed to Charlotte Lucas had not disturbed her as much. Her concern was all for this grasping harpy.

Soon Miss Bingley excused herself to go and check on her sister and brother-in-law, and Mrs Bennet mentally prepared herself for war.

* * *

After the awful Caroline had almost knocked over Mr Hurst's brandy, ranting about the Bennets as usual, he decided that entertainment was coming. He refused point blank to be any assistance to her, and was quite ashamed that his wife agreed so readily. Had he been sober, he may have even said something to that effect.

So rescuing his drink, he made his way out into the hallway, and awaited the fireworks. 

Charles and Jane Bennet were the first to exit the parlour, shortly after Caroline and Louisa had entered it. 

"Oh, Mr Darcy." Had been heard from Caroline, trying once more to hold the man's attention. Really, why she could not see the man detested her was a real mystery. Her obvious ploy was enough to release Charles though.

In hot pursuit were the odd pairing of Louisa and Lydia Bennet (though what that empty-headed child was doing here, Hurst could not guess).

Bingley was heading toward the family sitting room, which Hurst had just left, and he offered him a friendly grunt and raised glass as he passed.

Louisa shook her head at her husband, to which he just shrugged. She was playing the fool, not him. 

Next out of the room was Mrs Bennet, who followed his nod toward the family sitting room. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet then headed out toward the library, with a sneering Caroline following them. Hurst was very surprised to see how much of a couple they appeared, as they outpaced his sister-in-law. Had Darcy finally been captured 'good and proper', by her 'fine eyes'?

A cry of, "Oh, Mr Bingley!" was now heard from the youngest Bennet, as Louisa led Jane out into the hall, to show her some random (and quite awful) 'art', that Caroline had bought for too much money. Really, the daughter of a tradesman, who could not bargain to save her life. It was too much.

Mrs Bennet then led a struggling Lydia down towards the family library, and away from Charles. Mr Hurst calmly sipped his brandy, in a way that would have delighted Mr Bennet (that gentleman always enjoyed a show). It seemed the youngest Bennet was no longer so unsupervised.

Lydia was dragged into the library now, which then forced Darcy and Elizabeth out of there, and they made for the family sitting room, while Charles intercepted Caroline.

"What are you playing at Caroline?!" He hissed at her. Only Hurst was lucky enough to be within earshot. "And what have you got Louisa playing at too?"

Caroline gave an insincere smile and tried to move on, but Charles was not having it. It made a pleasant change, thought Hurst. 

"You will stop this now. I am the head of this family, and you do not dictate to me! Leave Darcy and I alone!"

Charles tried to make his way toward Jane Bennet, but was stopped by Caroline. "Please Charles, this will make amends I am sure."

Caroline opened the door to the large hall cupboard, while a curious Charles Bingley wondered what she had overspent on now. He didn't wonder for long; as soon as he proceeded close enough, Caroline shoved him into the cupboard and turned the key. She then burst down the hall, to pursue Mr Darcy once more.

Hurst knew that he should rescue his brother, but waited to see what would happen next instead.

Suddenly Mrs Bennet and her daughter flew from the library, with Lydia Bennet looking furious!

"I will find a husband Mama! And I am not a foolish child!" 

Seeing Mr Hurst nod toward the cupboard, both Mrs Bennet and Lydia thought he was helping them out. This is why when Lydia opened it, Mrs Bennet stepped inside with alacrity, to find out what the to-do was. She knew this had not gone well, when she heard the door close, and the key turn in the lock. She quickly stumbled into the arms of Charles Bingley.

Ignoring the shouting and knocking from the cupboard, Hurst chuckled and took another drink. He followed Louisa and Jane Bennet into the family sitting room, where an argument had broken out.

Lydia Bennet shouted at Miss Bingley, with her usual lack of decorum. 

"Where is Mr Bingley, I must speak with him!"

Evasively, Miss Bingley replied, "how on earth would I know? Perhaps he has been called to his study, he is running an estate here."

Frustrated that she may lose her opportunity, Lydia rejoined. "You would know where your brother was, if you would only leave off stalking Mr Darcy. He is courting Lizzy anyway, you have no chance with him!"

Elizabeth Bennet gasped at Lydia's bluntness, but Hurst fancied he could see the amusement dancing in her eyes. The bigger shock was to see Darcy openly smirking at the jibe, that really was new. The soft gaze he levelled at Miss Elizabeth, which she returned, along with a smirk of her own, was very interesting. Perhaps, over a brandy later, Darcy might explain it all?

"How dare you? Mr Darcy would never lower himself for a country nobody, he must marry a lady of consequence!" Caroline's expression made it clear that the unspoken part was, "such as me".

"And you think that the daughter of a tradesman is part of his circle? He would do much better with a gentleman's daughter, raised on her own family estate. Tell me Miss Bingley, where were you raised?"

Lydia was red in the face, Caroline hardly less so, and all of the others in the room were too stunned (or amused) to intervene. The lack of servants around was the only saving grace (not that it had helped Charles, Hurst thought wryly).

"I want you out of my house!" Caroline almost screamed this at Lydia. 

"It is not your house, Miss Bingley. Should Mr Bingley ask me to leave, I will do so. He is the master of this estate."

This argument was finally joined, or rather broken up, by Darcy, Miss Elizabeth and Louisa. As with a contest of fisticuffs, they drew their fighters into the corners of the room.

Hurst sipped his brandy again, looking around the room, to see an angry Caroline and a soothing Louisa. He then looked to the other corner, at an angry Miss Lydia, an upset, but soothing Miss Jane Bennet and a very amused (but trying not to show it), Darcy and Miss Elizabeth.

This new closeness between Darcy and Miss Elizabeth, seemed to be preventing Caroline from calming down as far as Hurst could tell. He sipped his drink, as he watched certain veins pulse in her head and neck, showing her lack of calm.

After a few minutes of enjoying, and memorising the scene (in order to retell it over drinks at some point), Hurst decided to do the right thing. 

"Oh, by the by, you do know that Charles is locked in the hall cupboard?" Mr Hurst drawled, by way of an announcement.

* * *

The cupboard was finally opened, after all the madness and arguing. Inside of it was the cross pair of Mrs Bennet and Charles Bingley. It had been over fifteen minutes they had been locked in there.

Darcy, Jane and Elizabeth looked amused, Lydia, Caroline and Mrs Hurst looked furious, and Mr Hurst, standing with his brandy, was almost crying with silent laughter.

Mr Bingley looked to his most trusted advisor, Darcy, with a pleading gaze. 

"Do not look to me, Bingley, I was granted a courtship with Miss Elizabeth, when I compromised Mrs Bennet while rescuing her. For an incident such as this, you must expect a betrothal!" Darcy's smile showed the good information he had from Elizabeth, on the state of Jane's heart.

Bingley smiled broadly at Jane, hoping that he could gain exactly that. He had been open with her, that he had returned to her side as quickly as possible (though silent on his sister's trying to persuade him not to do so).

When she returned his smile, with one of her own, both Caroline and Lydia screamed.

This action, when added to their other behaviour, set their path in stone. It was the death knell to the ridiculousness of both of them. They just didn't know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

By Saint Nicholas' Day all was settled, and Jane was officially betrothed to Mr Bingley. In fact, during his absence, he had already had settlement papers drawn up. As soon as the farce of a few days ago had happened, and his wise friend Darcy had endorsed his choice, Mr Bingley would not be moved from his course.

As a final chance for Caroline, Bingley had decided to invite the Gardiners to Netherfield for the festive season, and they would arrive today with their children. They had indicated their joy in Jane's engagement, when accepting the invitation.

Jane had informed him that between Mr and Mrs Bennet, it had been decided that Lydia had run out of chances. In the New Year, Miss Katherine and Miss Lydia would be going to a rather strict school. In the meantime they were closely guarded, and confined to the nursery once more. Mrs Bennet had apparently learned her lesson, and Bingley was not sorry for it. 

If only Caroline was younger, Bingley would have done the same with her.

* * *

Mrs Bennet sat with Elizabeth in her private sitting room, prior to the hour for visitors.

"Lizzy, my love. Now that Jane is legally betrothed to the man she loves, we can no longer become homeless. You and the other girls will never fall into real poverty. I am so happy and relieved.

"That said, I must speak to you. I must say that I will not hold you to our agreement, that you must court Mr Darcy into the New Year. In fact, now that he has let his guard down, I like him so well that I would not see him hurt. If you choose to, you should release him now, so that he may have Christmas at home with his sister. Drawing the courtship out too long, would increase his pain."

Elizabeth's gasp at this announcement was expected. Only ten days ago Mrs Bennet had insisted on the courtship, and only three days ago they had told the whole of Meryton (by way of telling Mrs Phillips, the unofficial town crier). Now, much sooner than she had expected, she had an escape.

Mrs Bennet continued to watch her daughter, as shock, then surprisingly, sadness, showed on her face. Elizabeth had unshed tears in her eyes and a tremble in her lower lip.

Mrs Bennet raised her eyebrows at this and waited. She felt under no pressure right now, and in this quiet space she was at her best. Suddenly Elizabeth's lip settled and her expression firmed.

"I will not give Mr Darcy up, Mama. I can hardly believe I am saying this, but the idea makes me too unhappy. How has this happened in so short a time?"

"Why my dear, it has not. You must now see, as I do, those signs of goodness that I had dismissed and rejected. I was so vexed at him after the assembly, but then I was overcome by the opportunity to be secure. I cannot have been any more appealing than he was, that evening. We have forgiven him, have we not?"

"Yes Mama, we have indeed." Elizabeth looked more herself, and her tone of voice held more of her normal amusement.

"I feel secure Mama, but what shall I do should Miss Bingley get desperate, and try to compromise him? She was as bad as Lydia, but remains at liberty."

Mrs Bennet smiled. "As I have done, you mean? Do not worry, I will speak with my brother and his family when he arrives, and Mr Darcy is a clever man."

With this Elizabeth was satisfied, and she left to ready herself for Mr Darcy's visit, with a rising certainty that she knew her own heart.

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet was elated, Mr Darcy was smiling at her in such a way that she was certain her mother was correct. They, both of them, were in love! He was still a proud man, dignified and fussy about his appearance. But then she could not object to Mr Collins as silly and untidy, and then fail to appreciate the effort that Mr Darcy made with his comportment or appearance. 

He was also intelligent, had almost as dry a sense of humour as her father (who he got on rather well with), and once open to view, she found his personality complimented hers very well indeed.

They were currently walking around the garden while her mother played and spoke with the Gardiner children. 

Mama was another shock. That one massive worry could give the appearance of silliness to a clever lady, was remarkable. That her life had been so sheltered and secure thanks to her parents, meant that Elizabeth had not the mind to even look for these effects. Now that she knew more, she felt much more strongly how lucky she was. 

As Jane and Bingley were so wrapped up in themselves, Elizabeth decided to be impertinent. "Mr Darcy, you love me?"

Blushing and discomposed, Darcy hardly knew where this question had sprung from. Still, he had learned much about openness, and pleasing a lady worthy of being pleased, since arriving in Meryton.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth I do. I have confessed as much to your parents, so they know my intentions are honourable."

"Thank you, sir. For your openness. In return I have to tell you, I love you. It must have snuck up on me, since I did not know it for what it was until this very morning.

"You see, Mr Darcy, my mother told me of your feelings on day one of our courtship. Between that knowledge, and the destruction of barriers formed of pride and prejudice, I find I do love you."

"I really must buy your mother some flowers." Was the immediate reply, which caused Elizabeth to laugh.

"Perhaps I should too, Mr Darcy. I find myself very grateful. Still if I may ask, and we both know I am impertinent, so please forgive me. Can we delay any questions you may have of me for a few days, perhaps even a week? It will allow Jane and Mr Bingley their moment in the sun. In return I promise to say yes."

Mr Darcy looked down at Elizabeth, with an intensity that made her blush. It tested her resolve to delay proper agreement between them, since that would delay a betrothal kiss.

"I find the hope you have given me for the future, is well worth the sacrifice . That you are so bold as to offer me this confidence is amazing to me. May I invite my sister Georgiana to meet you? She could be brought safely to Netherfield, with my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Yes Mr Darcy, of course. I would be overjoyed to meet your family."

Mr Darcy laughed a little and Elizabeth looked askance at him.

"Just hold that thought Miss Elizabeth, my aunt Lady Catherine may change your mind about it. I do hope that she will not change your mind about me though. I could never marry my cousin Anne, as she often demands, it would be the death of my poor cousin to produce an heir, and she has no wish to wed.

"My sister will love you, I am sure and my cousin is amusing, and will become like a big brother to you. Thank you Elizabeth Bennet."

"You are welcome, Fitzwilliam Darcy."

* * *

Mrs Bennet watched Elizabeth as she passed, and took note of the closer body language between the couple. If she could see such a thing, so could Miss Bingley when they were at Netherfield. Now was the time to further protect her daughter's happiness. 

With this in mind she gathered the Gardiner children closer.

* * *

Caroline knew that she was doing the wrong thing. Strictly speaking, she didn't care, but on some level, she knew that compromising Mr Darcy was immoral.

Dressed in a light gown and night dress, and ignoring the cold air as best she could, she moved down the darkened corridor, towards his room. 

The lack of a candle, which might have given her movements away, was lamented just a few seconds later when she stood on a wooden block left by one of the Gardiner children. 

Muffling her scream, as the pain flew from her bare foot, right up her leg, was as difficult an accomplishment as any she had ever claimed.

Not to be defeated, Caroline moved forward quietly again. She met another wooden block with her other foot, with much the same result. Rubbing the sole of her foot, and trying not to cry, she decided a new approach was needed.

She proceeded forward, moving her feet with an outward sweeping motion, and was well satisfied when she effortlessly pushed aside the next several blocks. This approach worked well, until the next object she met was a ball of yarn with knitting needles!

She quickly covered her mouth once more, to stifle her scream. The sharp point of the needle had scraped right across the delicate skin at the top of her foot, and her eyes had filled with tears in response.

Giving up on dignity, Caroline decided it would be safer to crawl. In this she was correct, as almost a dozen more obstacles were safely negotiated. Almost at Mr Darcy's door now, she intended to quietly join him in bed, and then she would have Pemberley, and all the status of Mrs Darcy! 

That was the plan right until she met a string stretched across the corridor, which was attached to two side tables. These tables each contained some of her 'art', and a high number of children's blocks and lead soldiers. The clatter of said tables and objects falling, was not in any way muted enough. The corridor came alive very quickly.

Caroline could not flee without injury, nor could she proceed. Therefore Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy found her on her hands and knees, still on the floor, when they opened his bedroom door. Charles had gladly shared a room with his friend, at Mrs Bennet's urging. Even had nothing happened, he had enjoyed the brandy and the chance to talk about Jane.

Further down the corridor, the Gardiners and their children were also emerging, with the children laughing loudly at the crawling lady in the corridor, with her bottom in the air.

Charles helped his red-faced and humiliated sister to her feet with a resigned sigh. Caroline would be sent back to Yorkshire, and into the care of an elderly aunt. He would release her dowry and threaten to cut ties with the Hursts, if they did not fall into line.

"So Caroline, we all know what you are about. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Furious and ashamed, Caroline could think of only one thing. "I would have gotten away with it, if it were not for these meddling children!"

The Gardiner children laughed, and knew that Aunt Bennet and cousin Lizzy would be very proud of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs Bennet was happy, today Jane and Elizabeth would marry beyond her wildest dreams. Two love matches! Such fine gentlemen would be joining her family. Years of fear and anxiety were fading away forever.

The festive season had been a delight. Miss Darcy was loved by all, and Colonel Fitzwilliam was amusing and gentlemanly (so much so he even made Mary laugh, in fact Mrs Bennet thought that there may be an attraction there!). Even Lydia and Kitty had accepted their fate, after comparing themselves to Miss Darcy, and being in the presence of the son of an earl. 

The family party had all behaved well, spoiled the Gardiner children appropriately, and had a lot of laughs and fun, with parlour games, snowball fights and singing. Jane and Elizabeth had been given beautiful jewelry sets, as gifts by their respective gentleman, which were to be worn today.

Elizabeth was now so obviously in love, that Mrs Phillips was no longer required to announce a single thing to the general populace, and Jane was being much more open with her feelings towards Mr Bingley too. 

With all major issues behind them: the settlements signed, the announcements made, the banns unchallenged, and Miss Bingley banished, surely nothing could go wrong? 

* * *

Mrs Bennet released a happy sigh. They had made it to the church on time. Mr Bennet and the two brides were closely following the Bennet carriage, and they both looked incandescently happy today.

Soon enough Mrs Bennet and the youngest two of her girls, were seated in the church. She had admired the two handsome gentlemen at the front of the church, awaiting her daughters. Standing with them was the good Colonel, who was standing up for both. Mrs Bennet would be sure to watch his reaction to Mary, after the past few weeks. 

Keenly awaited, along with the brides, Mary was standing up for Jane and Miss Darcy for Elizabeth. Soon Mrs Bennet could hear them enter the church, and all seemed set.

This was the case, right until an unknown, stately woman, forced her way past the party at the door and boomed.

"This wedding can never take place!"

Turning quickly, Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam looked exceptionally angry. They both proceeded towards the woman.

"You are embarrassing yourself, Lady Catherine. Everyone knows, including yourself, that I would never have gone against Anne's wishes and married her. You seem to have no care for the wishes and future health of my cousin, but I assure you that I do! We were never betrothed, and she never wished it otherwise."

Caught in their wake, Mrs Bennet flew up the aisle too. She had heard the tales of Lady Catherine from Mr Collins. She had also heard the less biased version from Mr Darcy and his cousin, but after the banns passed unchallenged, she had believed that the lady was resigned to being sensible.

"Nonsense, I will tell Anne what is best for her. She cannot be trusted to know her own mind!"

Mrs Bennet could not stand to hear more. As desperate as she had been to protect herself and her girls from being homeless, or having to lose their respectability and work, she could not countenance someone risking their own child's life for greed.

Mrs Bennet responded. "Lady Catherine, you should not have come, you have no legal right to object to this marriage, and Mr Darcy is head of his own family. Quite apart from that, I understand your daughter would be at extreme risk, were she to bear a child, and Pemberley needs an heir. You make no logical or emotional sense, my lady."

Darcy, Georgiana and the Colonel all nodded along with this fine speech, but Lady Catherine was beyond reason. In fact, it was up for debate, if she had ever lived a day as a reasonable person.

Lady Catherine, not known for her good sense or calmness of temper, chose this moment to strike the church floor with her walking stick. As she yelled that they should hear her in silence. The loud crack this action produced echoed through the air, and startled Mrs Bennet so much, that she jumped. 

Several things happened due to this jump. Firstly Mrs Bennet fell backwards into Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had been on his way into the group, to intercept his aunt. Colonel Fitzwilliam, caught unexpectedly by this, lost his balance and fell into Mary Bennet, who was standing within the group, near to her sisters (and looking as well as she ever had). 

The position that this fall put them in, was one which could only be remedied through marriage. The pair in question were both secretly elated. Mary, due to the fact that she thrived on Colonel Fitzwilliam's liveliness, and the fact that he always made her feel valued, from amongst her sisters. 

Colonel Fitzwilliam was equally pleased, since he rather fancied Miss Mary, and felt her calm intelligence would compliment his jolly personality. Darcy had always promised him an estate, put aside for the younger brother he never had, should he find a lady to settle down with, and a life without being shot at could not be so very bad.

Having bounced back off Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mrs Bennet then collided with Lady Catherine herself, and that lady was spun backwards into the font. This action caused the front of her outfit to become soaked in Holy Water, and everyone in attendance to stare and whisper about her.

Indignant and humiliated (and quite honestly, no longer confident of getting her way), Lady Catherine stormed out of the church, with little of dignity, and a squishy wet slipper on one foot.

As all eyes turning toward Mrs Bennet, Mary and the Colonel, Fitzwilliam knew just what to say.

"I always knew that Holy Water would do the trick with my aunt." He drawled, to general laughter. 

He then turned and offered his arms to the ladies. His betrothal would be announced at the wedding breakfast.

* * *

Later, after a very successful wedding and wedding breakfast, Mrs Bennet entered Mr Bennet's book room. His head raised immediately from his book, revealing the evidence of his tears at losing his two favourite daughters.

Mrs Bennet smiled at this evidence of his soft heart. He may have his faults, as every person did, but he was a good man overall. She locked the door.

"I think that I have time for one final compromise, husband." 


End file.
